Saiki Kusuo
Kusuo Saiki ''(斉木 楠雄, さいき くすお lit. Saiki Kusuo)'' is the main protagonist of the The Disastrous Life of Saiki K. series who has all kinds of ESP-related abilities. He usually avoids getting into troublesome situations. His trademark appearances contain his green-tinted glasses and two pink antennas located slightly above each ear which have the function of limiting his power. In the beginning, he was always seen alone but as the story progresses he eventually gets along with his schoolmates, especially Nendo, Shun, Hairo and Kokomi. Kusuo is one of the main characters of the series and was starred by Yamazaki Kento in the live action of the series. He is voiced in Japanese by Kamiya Hiroshi and in English by Jerry Jewell. Appearance As a child, Kusuo does not wear any limiter and has striking pink hair that differs from both of his parents. In his current image, he has a limiter on the both sides of his head which is never removed unless absolutely necessary or by accident. During his days at school, he wears the standard PK Academy uniform that all male students wear, while on his days off he wears clothes that are sewn by his mother. However there are times he is forced to buy clothes with Shun and Riki. Kusuo's appearance is not limited to that of a male, as he can also transform into anything (but it takes 2 hours to transform). In his female form, Kusuo is first known as Kusuko (he later changes it to Kurikou). The female form features lighter Pink hair and lacks limiters though she still wears glasses. In his cat form, Kusuo is known as Sai and has white fur. In this form he still wears his glasses and his limiter is in the form of a collar around his neck. Personality As a Psi user, Kusuo is usually emotionless and constrains himself from having any friends, preferring to do whatever it takes to not to be associated with others so that he doesn't expose his powers. Due to this, he has never spoken using his voice, instead preferring to project his words via telepathy into the minds of others. Although he didn't have any friends first year, during his 2nd year, a lot of his classmates like Riki, Shun, Kineshi, Aren, Kokomi, Chiyo, Reita and Mikoto kept on bugging him and somehow changed his perspective. He later thought of himself as a friend of theirs and even outwardly called Shun his friend. Although he doesn't express much interest in many things due to his powers (e.g. surprise parties, romance, fortune-telling, etc), Kusuo is addicted to the dessert known as coffee jello and can be persuaded to participate in anything his friends are in as long as he receives his coffee jello. His addiction is not just limited to coffee jello but also to different kinds of sweets. Despite being able to get anything he wants without using any money, Kusuo uses money and saves up money to buy something he wants, like the Coffee Jelly Maker. His kind mom was the sole reason why he didn't abuse his own psychic abilities for nefarious activities. Kusuo also has an interest in television shows, due to electronics (unless he uses his psychometry) being unaffected by his powers, allowing him to enjoy dramas/scenes that prevent the use of his telepathy which leaves him open to spoilers from the thoughts of others. Powers and Abilities Kusuo is beyond a doubt, one of the most powerful psychics in existence. Without his limiters, he can hear the thoughts of every person on the planet and could exterminate all of humanity with a single thought if he wanted to. Saiki can read people's thoughts 200 meters with his telepathy. However, he cannot read some people's thoughts who are idiots such as Nendou Riki Appearances in other media Kusuo appears in the anime crossover fighting video game J-Stars Victory VS as one of the playable characters. He also made a cameo in Assassination Classroom, while his limiter made a cameo in Gintama. Gallery Category:Male Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:J-Stars Victory VS. Heroes Category:Telekinetics Category:Elementals Category:Psychics Category:Self-Aware Category:Possessors Category:Hypnotists Category:Siblings Category:Paranormal